


The Reserved Table

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom hook, Gay Sex, Graphic descriptions of Hook's body, Hook is a prostitute here, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild OoC, Mild plot with a dollap of porn, Oral Sex, Robin kinda cameos, This whole story is filthy and I am sorry, no couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the Lilting Mermaid, the table at the back is kept on constant reserve: out ofsheer desperation to fend off debts and food tabs, Killian Hook had taken to selling his body to all takers.When young Baelfire pays Hook for his first time, Hook feels a connection he never had before.





	The Reserved Table

The Lilting Mermaid tavern was, as always, loud, crowded, and dim, the sputtering torches along the walls barely lighting the place, and stank of body odor and musk. The last thing came from the dozens of pirates and sailors milling around the place, more than a few drunk or getting there, all pinching the waitresses' bottoms, and making truly lewd remarks. A few waitresses' seemed into it, but most slapped the few who wouldn't strike back.  
In the corner, a table was reserved specially, purchased long in advanced from the owner, and kept a secret. The tavern often dipped its hand into nefarious deeds, with counterfeit spells and potions being sold, arcane artifacts passing hands, and one of the most famous pirates in the land turning tricks at the reserved table like a common whore.  
Killian Hook had seen better years in his life; even his long years on a king's ship were better, if rougher. Now, times had fallen, and even a pirate, that lived on robbery and stealing gold, had trouble solving issues only coinage could end. The crew had dropped off man by man, until only about six were left, including Smee, who would have stuck with Hook to the end.  
Keeping the tricks from the men had been impossible, so Hook was fairly open about it, a few of them even stepping up to help when they could, the most daring taking on men and women alike in port towns. Hook, however, tried to keep them from it, not wanting them to degrade themselves just to keep some debts in check on the mainland. As captain, it was his duty to keep everything in line for the crew, including debts, no matter the cost.  
"And you're not?" Smee would cut in, whenever Hook mentioned this to the crew. "If you're going to run tricks, it's the least we could do to pitch in. Debt stills looms even at seas."  
Which was a good point, Hook thought. But a better one was a lot of people were willing to bed the famed captain, but less wanted a grizzled sailor for a bed mate. And it wasn't the women who were bringing in the most crowns. The real money was being made in the sailors and kings' guards in port towns, who hungered for their own sex.  
The true money was to be had here, in the port town of the king, where the odd royal and even three princes were up for his services, and they paid amazingly. A single hour brought in ten crowns, and a night could end up being twenty or thirty. Enough to keep debts at bay for weeks on end, and food in the brig for months.  
Plus, it wasn't the end of the world by any means; Hook had always had a taste for sex, and hadn't been abhorrent to a taste of his own sex. Being able to have all the sex he could've wanted, and rack up five or seven crowns each time, was more exhilarating than robbery.  
Tonight, Hook swaggered into the Mermaid like he owned it, gussied up slightly to attract a wandering eye; a bit more eyeliner than he normally used, a tiny bit of rouge to his cheekbones, and his shirt half open to show his chest. Forgoing underwear was nothing new to him, but the leather could get tight on his crotch when he moved too quickly, but it drew in customers.  
Taking a seat, he ordered a rum from the blushing waitress, who was a past taker of his wares, and was highly embarrassed of it. Hook had been her first, before her marriage, and seeing him made her cheeks feel hot. She bustled away, without giving him a second glance, lest she be tempted to spend a few coins just for a kiss from him again.  
Hook sipped his rum, and eyed the crowd, keeping an eye out for guys taking second glances at him, or any women who were acting overtly flirty. Tonight, the only women were the barmaids, and the men were mostly pirates and sailors. The pickings were slim, but he'd find something. There hadn't been a loss for the past eight nights, and he wasn't ready to break a chain now. With all the pirates, one was lonely enough to take him up.  
Hook finally stood up, taking a little walk to the bar, and purposefully trying to look alluring; granted, the only "allure" he knew of was from women, and he lacked any bosom to stick out, but there were other assets to use. Bending over the bar put his back side on display, and he knew it was a nice one from his previous clients. He purposefully let his pants ride low, and only hoped the slight tease of skin would catch a roving eye, his jacket riding up to show it off to any lookers.  
Tonight, he needed the crowns; although the crew was fine when it came to debts, the food had run low, and no one was eager to sell to a pirate. The prices went up the second they spotted him, and the brig needed filling, even if it was just bread and meat.  
Getting his rum, Hook stood, and strode back to the table, feeling sluttish, as he often did. Showing off his rear, wearing tight clothes...all to seduce in men for those desperately needed crowns he couldn't steal or borrow.  
He sipped his rum, and kept watch on the crowd, shoving back those thoughts; there was nothing to be done about it, so it was best to not dwell on it. He let his head fall against the chair back, staring up at the cracks racing through the ceilinge. The display he was putting on briefly flashed through his mind: coat ajar, shirt open to show his chest and the hair covering it, his Adam's apple probably on display in a neck he hadn't shaved in a week. It might be enough.  
"Sir...?" A voice asked, softly. A hand lightly touched his arm, pulling away at once. He looked up, meeting the clear blue eyes of a younger man, seventeen at the oldest, younger if he wasn't lucky. The boy sat down, and looked Hook over, his eyes shinning with that special light only lust brought. "Is it true you...." he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in a skinny neck. Hook had to admit, he was a bit of a looker, if he trimmed his hair some. "Is it true you...offer a certain service?"  
Hook sat up, scratching his chest for no reason other than showing off some skin. "Aye. Five crowns for an hour...twenty for the night. Anything you desire." He titled his head, aiming for eroticism. "Anything..." he said again, putting emphasis on it. Which was true, even if he did regret it when people wanted to put things in him that weren't fingers and cocks or tongues, and women who wanted to dominate him.  
The boy nodded, his neck flushed. "I can pay..." His hand touched Hook's leg, lightly, rubbing the leather of his pants. "I've got ten."  
Hook nodded, letting the boy "feel the merchandise" so to speak. His fingers were sliding a bit higher on his leg, as he shyly explored Hook's thigh. "15 is four hours...or an hour, and anything kinky you choose." He put on his "business" tone, letting the boy know how this worked. Although he did like to aim for sexy, and laid back, he still had to keep an air of business, so the rules and prices got across.  
"I...I don't need hours...maybe just a half hour?" The boy said, softly, his hand lightly touching the bulge of Hook's crotch, rubbing like he was almost afraid. "I...I'm a little fast."  
"No worries, mate." Hook said, moving his thigh so his legs were open a bit more. Reaching under the table, he put his hand over the boys, and pressed lightly, giving him a better grip. A soft groan left his lips from the pressure on his scrotum. It wasn't unpleasant, but it only made him feel worked up.  
The boy's face was scarlet, but his hand didn't pull back. "Alright...so...so how do we do this?" His voice trembled a little, as he stroked the bulge in Hooks' crotch, his fingers skating over the rough cord straps holding the crotch closed. With Hook not wearing underclothes, hot skin and wiry hair could be felt through the gap.  
Hook was starting to like the boy; he tried to not attach to customers, as many gave false names or none at all, leaving or making him leaving by dawn. This boy, however, struck a cord in him. With a low grunt, he undid the cords, and let what was held inside fall free.  
The boy looked down, for a second, seeing this, then up again at once, going impossibly redder, his face and neck as scarlet as the side of a barn. Under the table, hidden from view unless someone walked up on them (Which no one would...), his fingers slid higher, and lightly, tenderly, touched the soft tangle of hair in Hook's trousers. He gave a slight shiver, his fingertips stroking the bushel of hair.  
"It's like this, mate," Hook said, making no motion he felt the boy's hand, but secretly liking the worshipping look he was giving off, obviously in awe of the pirate before him. "You and me, we decide on what you want... I've lots of options. Then you pay me...crowns only, not I owe yous, no promises of jewelry or gold. Then..." He reached down to take the boy's hand, bringing it to his lips. "Then...I'm yours for the time paid, to do as you please with." He lightly sucked on the finger, making it as suggestive as he possibly could. At the bar, a few sailors grinned at this, knowing exactly what was going on at the reserved table.  
The boy gasped, and bit his bottom lip, as Hook slid his lips up and down like he was giving a blowjob, meeting the boys' eyes. "Of course...you should make sure you approve of me first." He said, letting his voice drop an octave.  
"A...approve?" The boy asked, his voice higher. "I..I already do...very much." He looked into Hook's eyes, blinking slowly. Hook noticed he had long lashes, which looked quite fetching on him, to say the least.  
Hook, for some reason, wanted to toss the boy a freebie, a cash free look and touch. "No... you have to see more." He reached down and buttoned himself away, getting to his feet. "Follow me, lad...I've something to show you."  
He tipped a nod to Smee, who was at the bar, the sign to keep the crew out of the ship for an hour to two hours. Smee nodded, looking the boy over briefly, his gaze approving. Hook smirked, as they left the smokey air of the tavern, and out into the slightly foggy night. The trees of the Enchanted Forest almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, as Hook led the boy several dozen paces away from the tavern, but not towards the water; he stopped at a clearing he'd used before, where the moonlight shone like a spotlight on him. He stopped, turning to face the boy, a smile on his lips. "What's your name, lad?"  
"B...Baelfire," he said, taking a small step towards Hook. "What...what is this? I haven't paid yet..."  
"A freebie, Baelfire... I've taken a liking to you, and I'm letting you have one on the house...anything you want except actual anal sex or oral."  
Baelfire winced at that, but nodded. "That...that's fine..." He bit his lower lip, taking a few more steps, letting his hands touch Hook's chest. "May...I just touch you..a little?"  
Hook nodded, sighing at Baelfire's hands; there were smooth, but told of work with rough parts along the palm and sides. They rubbed under Hook's chest, his thumb going to his left nipple, and thumbing it lightly. The skin hardened, and Hook sighed again. "That's it, love...." He whispered, urging him on.  
Baelfire undid Hook's shirt, exposing his toned stomach to the night air, dark hair going down his belly in a line to the low riding waistband of his pants. Soft hands traced his abs, as Baelfire's thumb rubbed Hook's hardened nipple, the skin becoming sensitive.  
"You're so....beautiful..." Baelfire whispered, his lips getting close to Hook's skin; he gasped, as they pressed to his navel, a warm tongue snaking out for a second, as Baelfire went lower, tracing the hair, lower, only just....  
"No mouth there, love...not just yet.." Hook warned, pulling Baelfire up gently.  
Baelfire looked disappointed, but nodded. "I understand...." He opened Hook's shirt further to exposed his ribs, rubbing them. "Is it okay to pay you now? I..I want you..." His voice trembled. "I need it..."  
Baelfire gently moved his hips, letting his crotch rub against Hook's: a blatant bulge prodded him, and Hook chuckled lightly, his hands going to Baelfire's back. "Aye...then we're off to the Roger...for some fun."  
"The Roger...?' Baelfire asked, prodding along Hook's chest: his reverence as he explored his body was almost childlike in its innocence, and Hook didn't need to think too long on whether this was his first time touching another man, let alone touching anyone else at all.  
"My ship...deserted for the next few hours... with a nice warm bed...and some...toys and oddities." Hook gasped, as Baelfire gave his nipple an experimental twist, his chest incredibly sensitive from the rubbing and kissing. "You...you're going to have a slight mess if you keep on, lad," he murmured, his voice low. His nipples were hard points on his chest, and a single touch was likely to set him off, if not in orgasm, at least into messy precum, which stained leather like no one's business.  
Baelfire nodded, reluctantly stepping back. "I wouldn't want that....it's a mess to clean fresh cum from your hair and such," he said, his voice a bit husky.  
Hook was startled into laughter from the boy's use of such foul language. "Where did you learn such a phrase, lad? Been hanging around sailors?" He scratched his cheek, feeling the week long stubble under his fingertips. He needed to shave, but the stubble seemed to be a turn on for a lot of his customers. He'd leave it until a true beard began to set in.  
Baelfire looked a little defensive. "I'm not a child..." He blinked. "Not really...I'm old enough to know about sex and its terms." He smiled, his eyes bright. "I'd love to cum in your arsehole sometime tonight," he said, his tone obviously aiming to offend. Hook had heard less appealing come on's from past clients, this being hardly the worst.  
He was honestly amused, and buttoned up his shirt, feeling the skin on his chest prickle from the chilly night air. "Later...not in a forest, and not before paying." He gave Baelfire a pointed look. "Four crowns, for all of it."  
He'd said more, and asked ten for anal sex. He was letting desire take over, and it was going to sink his cash flow, but he didn't care. For some reason, he wanted to take this boy, and be his first lover, working him through his first orgasm inside another person. He almost though his anus had tightened a little at the thought, but that was stupid.  
"Four crowns for just oral?" Baelfire asked, holding out the gold. Hook took it, tucking it into his money pouch, hidden in his jacket. "No...four to cum in my arse, a suck if you'd like it, and all the touching you desire." He tipped a wink, licking his lips. It was an old trick, one that never failed to make him look seductive.  
Baelfire nodded, scarlet faced. He swallowed deeply. "I...I'm seventeen..." He said, with no prompt. "Is..is that alright?"  
Hook had been with younger, to be honest: a very eroticly charged princess had paid three hundred to be deflowered at seventeen, and he had been several lad's first blowjobs in one port town, each about sixteen to seventeen. Seventeen was considered a man in many places, and Hook had no problems with it.  
"It's fine, lad...you're almost a man." Hook offered a hand to the lad, who took it, lightly. "I will be...after tonight." He whispered, squeezing lightly. 

The walk to the Roger took about ten minutes, and Baelfire spent it pretty much in silence, until the Roger came into view, moored at the edge of Mermaid's Bay, rocking gently in the water as it rippled under the moon. "Holy shit..."  
Hook chuckled, looking at the Roger and pretending like it was his first time, seeing the sails unfurled in the moonlight, and the whole ship imposing and demanding. A bit phallic, to be honest, but weren't all ships?  
"So...we can go up onboard, or we can just do this on the deck," Hook said, motioning to the ship, its deck bathed in moonlight. Baelfire's hand tightened on his, as he shook his head. "N..not for the first part...maybe after?"  
Hook nodded, squeezing back. "Your scared....I can tell." He said, softly. "Don't be....I won't hurt you, mate... and it won't hurt to do this."  
"I..I know!" Baelfire snapped, his cheeks coloured. Hook chuckled, and let go to walk towards the ship: he didn't look back, knowing Baelfire would follow him. If he was going to turn back, he would have by now.  
As his boots slapped the planks of the deck, he heard soft, timid steps behind him. stopping right behind him. A hand touched his waist, as he pretended to be fixing his hook. "I'm ready...sir..," Baelfire said, his voice soft, the awe barely disguised.  
"Killian..." Hook said, turning to the boy, and grabbing his hand. He lifted it to his lips, and kissed the knuckle tenderly, drawing a soft gasp from him. "The name's Killian...."  
"Killian..." Baelfire repeated, his voice only just above a whisper. "That's a fine name...."  
"Aye, it suits me well enough," Hook said, smiling. "As does yours....Baelfire." He said it slowly, dragging out the word, nearly making love to it with his voice. The desired effect came at once, as Baelfire blushed again, looking down. "Thank you..."  
"I think we've teased enough, Baelfire," Hook said, nodding to the captains quarters, the windows lit dimly from a single candle. "Shall we? The night's young."

Baelfire nodded, rubbing his nose nervously. "Yes...I..I'd like that very much, K..Killian...sir.."  
"Enough with the sir, Bae," Hook said, slipping into a nickname fluidly. He strode forwards, and stroked Baelfire's cheek, tipping the boy's face up towards the moonlight. He looked beautiful, his lashes long over dark eyes, his hair shaggy, pulled back into a loose ponytail.  
Before he could stop himself, Hook leaned in, and put his lips to Baelfire's, kissing him gently. Feeling no resistance, he let his tongue slid in, probing lightly, not demanding. Baelfire pulled Hook closer, his hands pressing on Hook's back, his kiss lustful, urgent.  
Hook finally pulled back, sighing. "You kiss well, lad..."  
Balefire nodded, cheeks still blazing crimson, a look Hook was half convinced was permanent for him. "I've..kissed before...with farmhands...I know a little about it." He still held onto Hook, rubbing his back. "None as skilled as you...Killian."  
"Aye...comes with the work, I'd expect." Killian smiled, rubbing Baelfire's side. "What do you say...we go inside...and do something better than kissing?"  
Baelfire nodded, taking Hook's hand.

The captain's quarters were mostly devoted to a large bed, golden headboard carved with a mystical scene of witches and apples. On a low table, a few...items...he'd picked up were on display; delicately carved wooden dowels, shaped like male members, beads meant for anal pleasure, and oils to smooth into skin, and soften orifices. A handful of scarves lay next to a mask, for the men who desired more...explicit...pleasures. It had cost quite a lot to rack up such a bounty of lewd things, and Hook felt a pang of embarrassment at Bae (As he'd begun to think of him) to see them.  
"You have a nice..nice bed.." Baelfire said, softly. He stood in the doorway, watching Hook with hooded eyes.  
"Aye..." Hook sat on the edge of it, tugging off his jacket. "What about you join me on it?" He crooked a finger at Baelfire, biting his lower lip. "It can be quite lonely...at night...in such a big bed..."  
Baelfire chuckled, covering his mouth with one hand. "That's...a terrible line, Killian..does that often work on c..customers?" He stumbled over the last word.  
Hook chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt. "Aye, it's an awful one...but some like the helpless act.." He shrugged, easing his shirt off one shoulder. "The lonely, horny pirate routine..."  
"I don't..." Baelfire said, taking a few steps closer, as Hook pulled his shirt off, exposing his chest. "I..I like you taking charge...being t..the..."  
"The man?" Hook asked, rubbing his chest teasingly. "We're both men, Bae... one of us is just more..." He paused, for effect. "Experienced."  
Baelfire lightly reached out, touching Hook's chest, rubbing the soft hair. "I want experience...Hook..."  
Hook nodded, reaching out with his hook to touch Baelfire's shirt, teasing tearing it free. "Let's see you, Bae..." He trailed the tip down, along Baelfire's thigh, skirting around the ample bulge in his trousers, the wool tented. It was a sight Hook was more than used to.  
Baelfire undid his shirt with trembling fingers, letting it fall to reveal a chest that, while skinny, was muscled from hard labor, the faintest peach fuzz growing between pale nipples. Hook lightly touched the skin, trailing down to his navel, where more peach fuzz thickened, leading down into his trousers. "You look just fine, Bae..."  
Baelfire's skin went red, as another blush coloured his chest and neck. "Thank you...."  
Hook sat up, putting his lips to Baelfire's chest. He gently kissed the left nipple, circling the hard bud with his tongue, making the younger man groan roughly. "Mmmm...."  
Hook kept on with his seduction, kissing the soft skin of Baelfire's chest, swiping both nipples with his tongue, working down to the line of hair across his navel. "Bae...."  
"Mmm..s..stop teasing..." Baelfire whispered, lightly pulling Hook's hair. "I..i'm going to explode from it...."  
"No, you wouldn't explode mate....just cum..." Hook said, kissing the navel, licking it. "Might let you...you'll last longer when we get to the good parts."  
"T..then make me..." Baelfire's hands grew more insistent, tugging Hook's hair enough to sting, but not really hurt. Deciding enough was truly enough, that the foreplay had gone on far longer than it needed to, Hook's hands went to Baelfire's trousers, tugging the rawhide cords apart, pulling the wool away from the heated flesh beneath. He was surprised to see the pubic hair shaved away, the skin smooth as a babe's. He'd heard of such a thing being a new trend, and Bae was certainly old enough to have grown pubic hair.  
"Did you do this for me, Bae?" Hook whispered, kissing the soft skin. It tasted clean, like Baelfire had bathed quite recently. He felt something press his chin, and pulled back a little to see Baelfire's erection, the end capped in soft skin, a bead of clear liquid oozing from it. It wasn't very long, at possibly five inches, but it was of decent thickness. It would feel nice enough, Hook decided, giving the end a small lick, only just touching the slit hidden by the skin...  
"A..ahh..ahhhhh...." Baelfire moaned, his hips giving a small, involuntary thrust; Hook closed his eyes, as several spurts of semen hit his lips and face, one hitting his closed right eye, and running down his nose. Baelfire's knees went weak, and he gasped, as Hook gave the end of his penis a small lick, tasting the salty, and vaguely sweet fluid left on the slit.  
"Don't worry about it, mate," Said Hook, as he licked as much of it off his lips as he could. He got a rag from the desk, and wiped his face clean. He smiled at Baelfire, who was sitting on the end of the bed, cupping his testicles in his cupped hands, and looking mortified. "I..I'm sorry...I just...i..it felt good..."  
"Hey, hey...." Hook knelt in front of Baelfire, and kissed his lips, briefly. "Don't worry...you'll last longer inside now..." He chuckled. "It wasn't unpleasant...I've had it done to me before."  
Baelfire nodded, cheeks still red. "I..I'm ready...Hook," he said, his voice husky. He let go of himself, showing his quickly renewed erection.  
This was it: Hook's penis gave a small lurch in his trousers at these words, and he quickly undid the cord again, letting them fall. He stood before Baelfire in all his glory, lean legs covered in more soft hair, his penis slowly rising from its soft bed at his groin, his testicles heavy under it. Baelfire stared, taking it all in with obvious awe.  
"All yours, Bae..." Hook whispered, lewdly pulling on his own penis, growing to his erect height before the boy's awed eyes. Stepping to the side of the bed, he slid onto the covers, his penis pointing at angle from his crotch, beckoning Baelfire to come closer. He reached down, pulling his testicles aside to expose the dark entrance beneath, covered in light, soft hair. "I'm ready, Bae...ready whenever you are," He said, softly, letting his scrotum fall back, but keeping his legs open enough to present his wares, so to speak. Baelfire gently lifted his legs, getting onto the bed.  
Crawling, he moved up until his face was close to Hooks, gently lowering his body down onto his. "Mmmm..."  
"There you go, lad...see?" Hook soothed, rubbing Baelfire's back, kissing his chin. "Whenever you're ready...no one's pushing you..."  
This was the first time Hook could remember ever being perfectly willing to cuddle and kiss, and not skip directly to penetration. Thoughts of jumping into the bed, tossing his legs up near his face, and exposing the waiting entrance to any taker flashed through his mind, and felt a blush creep up his chest. "Whenever you're ready...." he whispered again, kissing Baelfire's sweaty forehead.  
He felt the damp tip of Baelfire's penis press his thigh, rubbing against the hair that grew on it, leaving a trail of sticky pre-cum. Hook sighed, almost wanting the final penetration that was to come, his own penis aching with lust. He couldn't bring himself to rush Baelfire, whose breath came in short, hot pants against his neck, his body warm above him.  
With no notice, no forewarning from the boy, not so much as a sigh or whispered word, Hook gasped to feel the stab of a penis at his entrance, close, but not quite. Baelfire was red faced, kissing Hook's chest. "Guide..guide me...Killian...I can't..."  
"I've got you, Bae...." Hook whispered, relaxing his groin, letting his legs fall open wider, pressing upwards with his anus, until he felt the hot slit rubbing his skin. Reaching between then, he gently gripped Baelfire's penis, pressed gently on Baelfire's rump with his arm, and felt the hot girth of his penis slid into him, a sigh escaping his lips, even as a gasped left Baelfire's.  
"O..oh..Killian..." He moaned, pressing his face into Hook's neck, almost afraid to move.  
"It's fine, Bae...you feel wonderful already..." Hook soothed; it wasn't a lie. Over the course of his time doing this, Hook had felt men so short he didn't even feel them inside him, men so large, it burned during, and he spent the day in bed after, and a fair few that simply felt good, not too thick, and not too long. Baelfire fit this perfectly, filling him, but not stretching him. "Wonderful..." He whispered, kissing Baelfire's neck, as the boy moaned, trembling in his hold.  
"I..It feels..." he tried, his voice shaky. Hook rubbed his side, trying to comfort him; it was obvious he was trying not to move, so as not to ruin the connection early, but Hook had had enough. All this teasing and kissing had sent him almost over the edge, and he couldn't wait anymore.  
"It's okay...it's okay, Bae...." Hook whispered, kissing the boy's neck. He lifted his legs, and gently locked his ankles around Baelfire's back, pulling him in deeper, a groan leaving his lips, as Baelfire gasped from the friction.  
"Move...move with me, Bae..." He whispered, rocking his hips gently, feeling Baelfire's hardness slid almost out, only the tip still inside, then stab back in, hitting that bundle of nerves inside that sent shivers up his spine. Baelfire let out a moan, moving his hips fumblingly, his thrusts shallow and unskilled.  
"B..Bae..Bae...." Hook moaned, patting his back, trying to stop him. "Here..." He used his hand to guide Baelfire's hips, lining him up with his entrance, the next thrust hitting his prostate so hard, a high whine escape his lips.  
"O..oh god...did I..?" Baelfire gasped, starting to pull back. Hook locked his legs around his back, pulling him in roughly, the tip of Bae's penis stabbing that spot again. "Don't you dare...don't you dare pull out..." Hook whispered, kissing Baelfire's neck, teasing the skin with his teeth, a mark most assuredly going to form by morning. "It feels so good..."  
He sounded like a common whore: somewhere in the back of his mind, Pirate Captain Killian Hook was kicking Slutty Hook's balls into his throat, but he honestly didn't care right now. Hovering on the verge of orgasm, Baelfire nearly at peak, from the feeling, all Hook cared about was keeping his hips moving, and Bae's penis as deep inside as he could take it.  
"K...Killian..." Baelfire whispered, going in deep, his penis growing thicker inside Hook's body, his orgasm on the verge of happening. His first with another.  
"Bae..." Hook whispered, rubbing Baelfire's back, as he kept moving with him, his own penis heavy on his stomach, thick and throbbing with blood, coating his belly with messy fluid.  
He felt the pressure in his groin grow, his testicles feeling hot and full, as he kissed Baelfire's lips tenderly, rubbing his cheek with the edge of his hook, careful not to scratch the soft skin.  
"A...ahh..." Baelfire shuddered, his face pressed to Hook's chest, and he felt warmth flood him inside, making him groan; he arched his hips as his orgasm hit, his vision whiting out for a second or two, as his groin convulsed in pleasure, his semen splattering his chest and belly, soaking the curls of hair around his navel.  
They both sighed, relaxing into each other, their lips finding each other. Killian felt the gentle relaxation that always followed a hard orgasm, as Baelfire's now limp penis pulled up and out of him, a hot trickle running down his behind from the over abundance of semen in him. Baelfire certainly had no shortage of that, he thought, chuckling a little to himself.  
"Mmm..?" Baelfire looked into Hook's eyes, resting on his chest. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, mate..." Hook assured, kissing Baelfire on the lips, lingering a little before pulling back. "How was it for you?" He asked, letting the rough brogue he only really got after a good fuck slid into his voice.  
"It was nice...." Baelfire said, his voice a bit higher. "It was...was like nothing I've done alone..." He blushed, his breathing slowing again. "You were so warm..."  
"Aye...it feels like that in all men," Hook said, knowing full well Baelfire wouldn't feel a woman. He didn't seem the type. Not with this. "It will feel good to have a man in you, as well.."  
"I know...I..I've tried with a finger, and a dowel once..." Baelfire confessed. Hook felt a sudden surge of heat in his chest: Was Balefire going to...?  
"I...can go inside....if you like," Hook offered. "No extra, not for you."  
Baelfire looked Hook in the eye, blinking. "Oh.."  
Hook suddenly felt guilty.  
"Not this time...." Balefire said softly, kissing Killian's cheek. "All I wanted tonight was to feel what sex was like..."  
Hook nodded, gently running his hook's tip through Baelfire's hair. "I understand, mate...I'm here anytime you want that." He smiled. "No charge..."  
Balefire blinked, mouth open in an O of shock. "I..I couldn't ask that of you... I refuse to rob you of your payment, Killian..." He gently stroked his cheek, smiling gently.  
"Aye..." Hook nodded, smiling back.

Baelfire dressed, as Hook gently cleaned himself, using some warm water he had in a bowl, and a rag set aside just for this purpose. Once cleaned, Hook dressed, and led Baelfire back to the pub, where they parted ways. Neither said anything, but it was obvious this wouldn't be the last time Hook saw Bae.

Another hour was spent at the table, trying his best to attract another customer; no one looked twice at him, even though Smee had brought in a few coins from a blowjob in the latrine. "It... it was all I could manage, captain."  
"Anything helps, Smee...don't worry."  
A man in hunting garb approached the table, as Hook pocketed the coins. "Are you...Killian Hook?" he asked, rubbing his stubbled chin, his eyes bright. "The...the one offering up...some companionship?"  
"Aye," Hook leaned forward. "What's your name, mate?"  
"Robin," the man said. He held up a coin bag. "What can I have with this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but first off
> 
> I'M SORRY.
> 
> If you're still reading, forgive my over long dip into the smut pool for Hook and Baelfire: It began as a small idea, and snowballed from there.  
> And to all Captain Swan fans I've pissed off, this is before Emma was even born.


End file.
